ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carl's Intention
A few hours gone by, the king and queen are still up discussing what the future Fiona already holds and what she is supposed to have. Suddenly, King Harold is summoned by the Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother: Harold, we need to talk. - King Harold is on the magic carriage and was introduced to two new faces. Fairy Godmother: Let's get this over with. This is Discord: The Spirit of Chaos. Harold: Oh, Discord! How do you do? Having a lovely stroll across town, I assume?? Discord: Pretty much, as usual, your highness. Fairy Godmother: And the one on that window is Carl. Carl: The name sounds harmless, but what's the deal? Mad wizard, evil genius?? Hello!? Discord: *grunts* So annoying... Fairy Godmother: And lastly, you know my son, Prince Charming? Harold: Ah, Charming! - Both Charming and the Fairy Godmother explains that Fiona is already married and this is not according to plan that was first thought. Carl: You. of all people, should know... It'll be your job to break them up! Discord: Oh, so it's my fault? I thought Sephiroth is supposed to not let anyone pass through! Fairy Godmother: STOP THE CAR!!! - The carrage stopped, into a sudden halt and moved Carl, at a drive-thru. Carl: Oww... Why the sudden stop? We have important matters to discuss.. Discord: Well, not on an empty stomach. Carl: Okay, fine. Make it quick before I change my mind! - The Fairy Godmother ordered some food on the go, including a kids meal, and the carriage took off again. Carl: Well, if you want something done, you got to do it yourself. Take this potion and give it to Fiona. The orge's ego will be his downfall and Fiona will be ours to control. Discord: I can assure you, your majesty. Your daughter will be the utmost of care. Just a little..exam won't hurt her a bit. Harold: What? What exam?? Carl: That is all we will say at this time! Now get out!!! - Harold was dropped back to the castle with a tough decision. At that moment, Kiva and Terra are heading back to their room, when they see King Harold trying to keep himself calm. Kiva: Your majesty??? Harold: Oh! Kiva, my dear. Are you still up? Kiva: Well, me and Terra are heading to bed. Why? Harold: Because I wish to speak to Shrek, if you don't mind. Terra: Not at all. Why you ask? Harold: Well, I was hoping that me and Shrek could have some father-son time. Kiva: I don't know about this, your majesty. Something feels a bit off. Harold: Oh, you worry too much. Now run along to bed, please. It's almost past your bedtime. - King Harold went on to see Shrek, while Kiva and Terra talked over the previous conversation. Kiva: You don't think the king would make a deal with someone evil, do you? Terra: From the event he's telling to us, he's told a bluff. If you wish to find out more, try asking Kara. She spends a lot of time in the starship than most of us. Kiva: Alright. Terra: But it seems he has a good point. We should get some rest for tomorrow. Besides, we can use the fresh air. Kiva: Okay then. - Kiva then tries to wake up Ratchet and she tries to warn him about tomorrow. Kiva: Ratchet.. Hey, wake up. Ratchet: *yawns* Kiva?? Kiva: Sorry to interrupt your sleep, but I have to warn you. Ratchet: W--What is it, this time? Kiva: The king is planning something. We have to-- Ratchet: Look, Kiva. Things may not go as he planned, but love is a very powerful emotion. Kiva: He was talking to Carl, Discord and the Fairy Godmother. Ratchet: Is that true?? Kiva: Yes. Ratchet: Okay, then. First thing in the morning, we need to find where the Fairy Godmother's base of operations is at. I bet that calling card will help us out. Kiva: Okay, good plan. See you in the morning. Ratchet: You know... Reia's a bit worried about you. Kiva: Is it because my love for Terra? Ratchet: Well, that's half of it. She doesn't mind that you and Terra are together.. It's just, it might the way I see it but, she still has trouble with powerful emotions, like grief and love. Kiva: Well, Terra once told me that Reia can't feel love for someone, because of the darkness in her heart. Now that she has got rid of it, she can-- Ratchet: No. Losing someone close to her heart caused her to grief over that loss, but it also effects how she feels and loves so much for. If you have the time, can you tell her I say that? Kiva: What if she gets mad at me, because of your advice? Ratchet: I'm sure she won't. She's one of the toughest members, both physically and mentally. I'm sure she'll listen to you because the two of you known each other ever since your survival test in Alaska. Remember? Kiva: Oh, yeah.. That's where she's given me the 'Sister of Light' title too. Ratchet: That's right. For now, you should rest too. Kiva: I know, you're right. Sleep well, captain. Ratchet: *yawns* You too. - Kiva exited out of Ratchet's room and get ready to rest on her room. Next morning, Ratchet and the gang traveled to the woods, trying to remember King Harold's directions as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes